Juneau
Juneau Fairchild is a character that belongs to DJ.RJ.Centurion. Juneau is a Blue Merle Australian Shepherd-Border Collie mix who is fearless in his own right. He is also a Valkyrie Officer and Stunt Pilot like his sister Cecilia. He is a member of the PAW Patrol, becoming their Aerospace Engineer (alongside the Honorary Member Sagitarii) after his induction into the Valkyries. In the Tundra-Centurion AU, Juneau is the boyfriend of Jubilee. Appearance As a feral, Juneau looks like a Blue Merle Australian Shepherd with dark blue "socks" on his legs, with tan highlights right above the socks. His back and haunches are covered in the Blue Merle patchwork, and his ears resemble that of a Border Collie's. His face of mostly dark blue/black and looks like a Border Collie's with a column of white in the middle between his eyes. Juneau's tail is of the Merle patchwork with a white bottom and tan highlights in between. He has green eyes. Regular Uniform Juneau's Pup Tag is white with a blue Valkyrie wing in the center, and a black collar. His vest is a vest similar to Centurion's, typical of the PAW Patrol Engineers. Juneau's vest is a dark blue, unlike Steelbeam's, with white wings on the back. Flight Uniform Being a Valkyrie, Juneau bears a pair of jet-pack wings to fly with. His wings are modeled after feathered wings, contrary to his sister's membranous wings. Anthro Appearance As an anthro, Juneau bears the same markings he does as a feral. Instead, he wears a pair of dark blue jeans, a crimson t-shirt and a white scarf. He sometimes wears a black and white plaid shirt tied around his waist. Bio Juneau Fairchild was born and raised in the city of Vertigo Hill alongside his sister Cecilia. Juneau is the younger brother of Cecilia, and he sometimes accompanied her when she'd go to visit Grisha. Juneau was crushed when Grisha moved away, as he was one of Juneau's only friends. Since then, Juneau was often secluded from everyone else, even from his sister. Eventually, Juneau left Vertigo Hill with his uncle to study aerodynamics and aerospace engineering across the country. On his travels, he's studied a great many things and has visited marvels that pups can only dream of. He even worked on the prototype machines for what would eventually become Gale Force City. He is a skilled engineer and an amazing pilot, learning under the best Valkyrie pilots throughout the country when he studied. One fateful day, Juneau's uncle was called for a dangerous mission to reclaim a hijacked airplane in hurricane weathers. Nine Valkyries went, and only four returned... Juneau's uncle did not return. It was here that Juneau decided to vigorously study everything remaining in his training and become a Valkyrie as as soon as possible. After he was inducted into the Valkyries a year after his sister Cecilia, Juneau moved to Adventure Bay where he aided the PAW Patrol in a rescue involving a plane whose engines had broke. Juneau took it upon himself to aid Centurion and Rocky with repairing them. Due to this, Ryder decided to induct the new Valkyrie into the PAW Patrol as their Aerospace Engineer, eventually alongside Centurion's brother Sagitarii. It was when he joined the PAW Patrol that he met his sweetheart, Jubilee. Personality A somewhat distant individual who is somewhat hard to get to the heart of. When one does bond with him, he is a loving, caring, and considerate pup who cares very deeply for his friends, and will protect them at all costs. Juneau will go to great lengths to protect those he cares about. Juneau is a comical, funny, almost care-free soul. However, on the job, he gets very serious. He wants to prevent anyone else from experiencing the same pain he went through when he lost his uncle. On the downside, Juneau occasionally suffers from PTSD, as he was present, watching the mission unfold as his uncle died... Trivia Fears TBD Pup Pack Tools TBD Vehicle Juneau, like all Valkyrie Pilots, has both a jet pack and stunt plane at their disposal. Juneau's jet pack has bird-like wings. His wings are white with red and orange flame-like highlights. Family - Unnamed Mother - Unnamed Father - Unnamed Uncle (Deceased) - Cecilia (Sister) Friends - Skye - Jaune - Sheryl - Grisha - Ryder - Chase - Marshall - Zuma - Rocky - Rubble - Everest - Tracker - Centurion - Steelbeam - Beryl - Frostbound - Primavera - Umbravivo - Arabella - Tierra Hobbies - Spending time with Jubilee - Flying with his wings - Reading - Playing with the rest of the pups Miscellaneous Facts * Juneau's winged jet pack is a Phoenix J-7 Model, built to compete with and rival the Arbiter model wings. * After his induction into the Valkyries, he names his wings "Flaring Jubilee", so everywhere he goes, every time he flies, the love of his life would be there to carry him through any wind or storm. * He is on a Valkyrie Team with Käeden Wasservögel. * His favorite hobby is cooking. Juneau will often cook for Jubilee Story Appearances Fanfictions - PAW Patrol: Shadows of Camaraderie Fanfictions By Others None Episodes None Episodes by Others None Song Articles None Song Articles by Others - In The Sky Gallery Juneau x Jubilee 2017 SKETCH.jpg|Juneau x Jubilee for 2017 New Year's! Juneau x Jubilee 2017 COLORED.jpg|Juneau x Jubilee New Year's 2017 COLORED Category:DJ RJ's Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Male pups Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Pups Category:Dogs Category:Pups Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Category:DJ RJ's Fanon Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:First gen Category:Feral Category:Anthro Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Characters Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Characters Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:Valkyrie Category:Valkyries Category:Valkyrie Officers Category:Valkyrie Pilots